¿Por qué amas a Jean Jacques Leroy?
by MARSONBRIEF
Summary: Mi nombre es Yuri Plisetsky y desde hace un tiempo atrás tengo una relación con Jean Jacques Leroy, muchas veces me han preguntado ¿Por qué amas a Jean Jacques Leroy? Aquí les daré 20 motivos para amarlo. participa en el #JJstyleWeek por el día dos, Ship Favorita


20 Motivos para amar a Jean Jaques Leroy.

Hola de nueevooo, luego de 1000 años de no publicar eh vuelto con un oneshot, para el #JJSyleWeek, serán series de preguntas y respuestas y acciones por los cuales Yura cuenta porque ama a Jean Jaques Leroy.  
Las preguntas estaran subrayadas, las respuestas en cursivas y las acciones en negrita, espero que les guste, apenas el 6 me entere de la JJStyleWeek y me puse a trabajar en este fic, luego obviamente tendre el de su cumpleaños (el cual hace como 4 meses vengo queriendo terminar y la inspiración no me quería acompañar) para luego retomar King's Fairy, estuve trabajando en estos tres a la vez, por eso me atrace con todo, bueno sin más les dejo Leer.

Pregunta, _Respuesta_ , acción.

P/D: feliz día de la indepencia a todos los argentinos 3 3

Mi nombre es Yuri Plisetsky y desde hace un tiempo atrás tengo una relación con Jean Jacques Leroy, muchas veces me han preguntado ¿Por qué amas a Jean Jacques Leroy? Aquí les daré 20 motivos para amarlo.

1\. ¿Por qué amas a Jean Jacques Leroy si es narcisista?

 _— Porque creo que todo el mundo lo es cuando tiene con qué, aunque a veces se exceda._

—Es que Yuri-chan me ama... It's JJ Style.

—¡Cállate idiota!

2\. ¿Por qué amas a Jean Jacques Leroy si es un idiota?

 _— Mmm, tal vez, pero Víctor también lo es y nadie se queja, por lo tanto, no creo que sea motivo suficiente para no hacerlo._

—Yuri-chan es un lindo gatito— acaricia su cabeza mientras este lo fulmina con la mirada.

—Eres fastidioso...

3\. ¿Por qué amas a Jean Jacques Leroy si siempre te fastidia?

 _— Eso es verdad, siempre me fastidia y a veces se comporta muy idiota, pero no todas las parejas son perfectas ¿O sí? Creo que una pareja "Perfecta" no existe, una pareja perfecta no es divertida._

—Yuri-chan veennnn, pruébate el vestido de novia— Se lleva al rubio a la habitación y cuando salen el rubio llevaba el dichoso vestido.

—Bueno... esto tampoco lo es— rojo igual a un tomate mientras JJ le toma miles de fotos como Natsuki a Syo-chan.

4\. ¿Por qué amas a Jean Jacques Leroy si siempre como cantante podría serte infiel con cualquier fanático?

 _— Por qué Jean no es una persona infiel, es muy dulce e inocente y aquello jamás pasaría por su cabeza._

—Yuri-chan tengo miedooo —se abraza al menor— Una fanática pregunta ¿Cuál es el tamaño de JJ Junior? Pero nosotros aún no tenemos hijos ¿Será una bruja?  
—Sí Jean, es una bruja y ni se te ocurra contestarle, de echo deja que yo le conteste— tomo la notebook de su novio y contesto «Por tu bien te exijo que te alejes de mi hombre y de JJ junior o te juro que conocerás el infierno. Firma Yuri Plisetsky» borrar mensaje.

5\. ¿Por qué amas a Jean Jacques Leroy si solo piensa en si mismo?

 _— Porque eso es una vil mentira, Jean es un ser muy humilde y lleno de buenas intenciones._

—Yuri-chan! Encontré un gatito abandonado, lo dejaron atado con una correa en la pata de una silla— Yuri mira el gato.

—Idiota! Devuelve ese gato a sus dueños, no está abandonado, te lo acabas de robar

—¿Eh? Claro que Nooo, yo pasaba por un restaurante y el gato estaba atado.

—Jean— tratando de no ser tan duro al hablarle— ese gato tiene un collar, si lo hubieran abandonado no lo tendría ¿no Crees? — Jean lo piensa.

—Ohh, entonces por eso aquel anciano gritaba ¡Maldito Ladrón devuélveme a mi gato! —Imitando la vos del anciano— Yuraaaa hice algo terribleee y casi lo doy en adopción ¿Qué hago? — asustado y medio llorando.

—¿Cómo que qué vas a hacer idiota? Llámalo, devuélveselo y pídele disculpas.

—Sííí tienes razón Yuri-chan eso hare.

6\. ¿Por qué amas a Jean Jacques Leroy? ¿No crees que hay hombres mejores?

 _—¿Están de broma? Jean es hermoso, esa piel acanelada, esos ojos azul profundo en los que podrías perderte, dios... Es tan lindo._

—Yura ¿Has visto mis boxers? No los encuentro

7\. (mira a Jean que solo estaba en toalla, pero trata de concentrarse) ¿Por qué amas a Jean Jacques Leroy si tiene tres piernas?

 _— Porque no tiene tres piernas — frunce el ceño— solo está bien dotado y por tu bien aleja tu mirada de él y tú — mira al canadiense— VETE YA AL CUARTO LUEGO TE DOY LO QUE BUSCAS._

—Está bien gatita no te enojes.

8\. ¿Por qué amas a Jean Jacques Leroy si su vida es pura fachada?

 _— Jean no es pura fachada, él es alegre y muy amable, siempre estás dispuesto a ayudar a los demás, es caritativo y muy humanitario también_

—Yuri-chan, no olvides que esta noche iremos al hospital a ver a los niños, hay que alegrarles su estadía allí —menciono este mientras preparaba un cheque a nombre del hospital.

9\. ¿Por qué amas a Jean Jacques Leroy si su actitud de rey te molesta?

 _— Eso ahora ya no sucede, antes me molestaba porque no lo entendía, luego terminé notando que su reinado no es más que darse ánimos a sí mismo para nunca dejarse caer._

—Eso es porque ahora Yuri-chan es mi reina— recibe una patada de un sonrojado Yuri.

10\. ¿Por qué amas a Jean Jacques Leroy si ni siquiera ganó el oro?

 _— Porque nunca se da por vencido y siempre quiere auto superarse, siempre procura ser el mejor._

-Jean haciendo Flexiones-

11\. ¿Por qué amas a Jean Jacques Leroy si ni siquiera merecía el tercer lugar en el podio?

 _— Porque es alguien paciente y perseverante, porque no lo creo de ese modo, Su libre lo ayudo a retomar un poco lo que perdió en su programa corto, pero él siempre está dando lo mejor de sí.  
_ -Atrás puede verse a JJ practicando los pasos de una nueva coreografía en la sala-

12\. ¿Por qué amas a Jean Jacques Leroy sí sonreía incluso al salir tercero?

 _— Porque tiene una sonrisa hermosa y cautivadora, me encanta verlo sonreír a lo idiota, además su sonrisa suele darles mucho animo a las personas -a pesar de decir esto fruncía el ceño celoso- no mentiré, no me gusta que les sonría a otras personas._

\- JJ sonríe sacándose fotos con sus fans-

13\. ¿por qué amas a Jean Jacques Leroy sí siempre molesta con su tonto JJ Style?

 _-Sonríe- Porque terminas acostumbrándote a él y ya no se ve tan desagradable._

— ¡It's JJ Style!— mirándose al espejo

14\. ¿por qué amas a Jean Jacques Leroy sí da la sensación de no ser de no ser sincero?

 _-pone los ojos en blanco- Porque aquello es solo una invención de aquellos que lo detestan, JJ no solo es sincero, sino que además siempre cumple sus promesas por más difícil que parezcan._

—Compartamos de nuevo el podio Yuri-chan —se escucha por detrás.

—¡JJ quita ese maldito video y ya te eh dicho que no te daré postre hasta que no me digas en que momento grabaste eso!

—¡Pero Yuri-chan! Ya te dije que mamá lo grabó— haciendo un puchero infantil— quiero mi Flan de Vainilla.

15\. JJ es muy competitivo, siempre ignora a los demás y solo piensa en sí mismo, entonces, ¿Por qué amas a Jean Jacques Leroy?

 _—Él jamás ha sido así, él no ignora a los demás, siempre ha intentado acercarse a ellos e incluso lograr amigos, que los demás no le respondan de igual forma es diferente._

—¡Yura! Acabo de llamar a Víctor, pero contesto Yuüri, le pregunté por Víctor y me dijo "Me dijo Víctor que te diga que no está" así que intentaré llamarlo más tarde.

16\. ¿Por qué amas a Jean Jacques Leroy si es un Gigolo?

 _—JJ no es un Gigolo, inclusive yo fui su primer y única relación sexual._

—Yuri-chan eso es muy privado- completamente colorado de la cabeza a los pies.

17\. ¿Por qué amas a Jean Jacques Leroy sí él solía ser heterosexual antes de casarse contigo, no crees que podrían aparecer hijos por otros lados?

 _—JJ es un hombre muy familiero, estoy seguro qué no estaría conmigo si no me quisiera y quien quiere jamás es infiel, tal vez no podamos tener hijos, pero podemos adoptar y tener nuestra familia, realmente me gusta ver como cuida de sus padres y hermanos._

— ¡Yuri-chan! Tengamos hijos—aparece por detrás y lo abrazo— quiero tener un pequeño tan bello como tú y con mis ojos, así podría mimarlos a ambos.

18\. ¿Por qué amas a Jean Jaques Leroy si para la boda te obligó a usar un vestido de mujer?

 _-Yuri se sonroja a más no poder- Siguiente pregunta._

—Yo te contestaré eso, yo no lo obligue a usar vestido, fue algo que él mismo quiso— Sonríe inocentemente.

—Jean maldita sea! Prometiste que sería nuestro secreto.

19\. Una pregunta más íntima esta vez ¿Por qué amas a Jean Jacques Leroy? ¿Acaso es tan bueno en la cama?

 _—No sé por qué debería responderte esa pregunta, pero lo haré, Jean es un dios en la cama, como no te das una idea, puede llevarte a miles de lugares en un instante, mira..._

-Yuri le arroja un peluche a Jean quien está en la cama dormido, éste lo abraza y en un segundo el peluche vuela a la otra esquina de la cama sin que el mayor lo suelte, acto seguido va hacía él otro lado y al final termina en el suelo de una patada-

— y así todas las noches.

20.Wow... Bueno, está vez dejaré que seas tú quién en una respuesta completa nos digas ¿Por qué amas a Jean Jacques Leroy?

 _—Son demasiadas cosas las que amo de él, sus tatuajes, su físico bien formado, su forma tonta de relacionarse, amo oírlo componiendo música y cantando, amo cuando me canta al oído todas las noches antes de dormir, amo verlo haciendo caridad, cuando se ensaña en diseñar cosas que al mundo y a mí nos gusten, me gusta usar sus diseños, cuando habla en francés, cuando trata de hablar ruso y se le mezclan las palabras – ríe- amo total y completamente todo de Jean Jacques Leroy._

\- Jean llora de emoción y solo entonces para la grabación que estuvo haciendo desde el principio y va a besar a su amado tigrecito.

Fin.


End file.
